


你们都背着小公主干了些什么！ ！ ！ ！

by KinKi_Kids_Forever



Category: KinKi Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:05:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinKi_Kids_Forever/pseuds/KinKi_Kids_Forever





	你们都背着小公主干了些什么！ ！ ！ ！

七年之痒在光一亲王夫夫中并不存在，这是身边一众亲朋好友吃狗粮吃饱后得出的结论，愈来愈甜腻是怎么回事，墨镜消耗量一年比一年多，除了可以阻挡他们的闪光，还可以阻挡我们光一亲王的死光。

最近的他吃醋吃得可凶了，他们家来了两位宝贝小公主，堂本刚在过完上次发情期不久后，就觉得了自己怀孕，面对喜欢的咖喱想吐，愈来愈嗜睡，有时候甚至睡得比旁边那个玩通宵游戏的大叔来得晚。

有经验的堂本太太和光生王妃很快就带他去检查，当然是瞒着全部男人去的，堂本光一很喜欢小孩，而且长濑智也跟他媳妇生了个胖小子他喜欢得很，常常说要生个女孩子跟他来个娃娃亲，如果跟他说了检查后却是没有，怕他空欢喜所以还是先不跟他说。

检查结果当然是有了，而且还是双胞胎，当天告诉了堂本光一后可是乐坏了这个傻爸爸，虽然隔天堂本刚的孕吐让他觉得后悔了，如果是臭小子他还可以骂，但是是小公主阿，疼也来不及了怎么可能骂，只好像个バカ一样趴在堂本刚的肚皮叫她们不要欺负妈妈。

因为怀孕情绪有点起伏的堂本刚，常常这会想吃梅干，那会想吃冰淇淋，为了他的健康着想，堂本光一当然不会让他吃，这时候的他就会耍点小脾气，可是很快就给堂本光一哄回来了，而堂本刚每天都只抱着跟小公主们聊天，有时候堂本光一想磨蹭一下偷个香都被拒绝。

吃了闭门羹睡在生田斗真的房间四个多月，堂本刚孕吐的状况有比较好，终于可以抱一抱实物，虽然在认识堂本刚前他一直是一个禁欲的人，不然就靠个左右手，可是自从尝过一遍后自己就好像控制不了一样，就算只是透过影像这个人都能令自己起反应，这个段时间他只能看不能吃，堂本光一觉得自己快憋爆了。

 

「宝宝，你说你们爸爸什么时候帮你们改名字。」  
「つよ，我改好了阿！！」  
「那低俗的名字配不上我们家的小公主。」  
「那有.....」  
「你还回嘴，还是宝宝比较好。」  
「つよ，你整天嘴里只知道宝宝....宝宝....宝宝。」  
「有意见？」

"不敢......唉..." 只敢在心里吐糟的把堂本刚圈在怀里，在他后面看着圆润的肩膀从大领子跑了出来，把脖子伸前想窃探一下大领子里的秘密，不看还好一看他觉得全身上下的血液都涌到某处，平常只是有点肉肉的胸脯现在丰盈了起来，感觉会变得异常柔软，小小的乳头更是涨大了像个小红莓一样。

脑子发热的隔着衣服直接揉上了柔软的胸脯，手感比想像中好，手指轻轻的捏着乳尖，那小红莓渐渐的被弄得愈来愈挺立，怀里人发出了轻轻的呻吟声，堂本光一才想起堂本刚在孕期，差点就擦枪走火了。

「对不起，つよ。」  
「扣酱.....」  
「嗯？」  
「你不想要吗？」  
「欸？！！！！」

 

因为一句「扣酱，我们回到床上好吗？」就把人抱回床上，整个房间都是堂本刚的味道，浓烈得让堂本光一有点受不了，不敢太大力的压在他身上，努力的撑着自己身体，头却低低的亲吻着那张诱人的小嘴。

刚刚隔着衣服抚摸，这下直接把他身上的所有衣服都扯下，圆鼓鼓的肚子让堂本光一还是犹豫了，要是自己控制不住伤害到他跟她们怎么办。

「扣酱？」  
「つよ，我帮你弄出来好不好，我怕我会弄.....」  
「扣酱是因为长圆了所以没感觉了，对不对。」  
「当然不是，你自己摸摸看。」

牵着他的手摸上自己要憋怀的地方，看他从一脸委屈眼睛湿润润的变得粉红害羞，整个人都可爱的要命，这是他想用生命想保护的人，虽然自己曾经伤害过他，他却还是原谅自己，甚至重新回到自己的身边。

「果然，扣酱没兴趣了。」  
「不...不是的。」  
「那你为什么走神了。」  
「我只是在想为什么世上会有如此美好的人存在，而那个人为什么就选择了在我身边。」  
「你....你...我....」

不等他完整的说完，就吻上了那张准备喋喋不休的嘴，身体已经很久没被碰触过，孕期的Omega都很敏感，稍微一点点他的Alpha的信息素都能让他软成一摊水，在得知堂本刚怀孕后堂本光一一直压抑着自己。

在这一刻这位Alpha一点点的渗出自己的信息素，轻易就把他的Omega撩拨得陷入了情欲，堂本刚的眼神有点迷离，想伸手抓着人，却发现他不知道什么时候脱了衣服，只好圈着他的脖子，主动的磨蹭着他。

看到堂本刚如此主动，可爱中带点人妻的风情，还有点奶香，这让堂本光一整个人都处于兴奋的状态，伸手抚上对方柔软的胸脯，惹得有几声呻吟声从堂本刚的嘴角偷溜了出来，乳尖因为开始产乳所以异常敏感，对方更是肆意地揉捏着它们。

 

指尖绕着乳头画圈，被玩弄得发痒，甚至有点带有乳白色的液体渗出，堂本刚能感到他的后方的穴口、前方的性器跟乳尖都有液体流出，这种不受自己控制的感觉让他觉得羞耻得要命，只能压下呻吟声，喘息着。

堂本光一透过手指感受到那湿润的感觉，离开了他啃着的脖子，看看自己的手指沾上了些乳白色液体，闻了闻那味道是带点骚的奶香，他有点惊讶堂本刚产乳了，用舌头把那液体舔进口里尝一下。

「扣酱，你.....」  
「这之后可是要喂给我家女儿，我要先尝一尝。」  
「你！！你无赖！！」

堂本刚觉得堂本光一身为皇室人员的教养这刻全都没了，看着他肆意揉捏自己涨痛的胸脯，乳头被捏的又红又硬，眼圈跟着发红起来，前方性器也涨的厉害，后穴流出的液体弄湿了床单，没有发情却像发情似的。

颤抖着抓住对方使坏的手，开口叫他别玩了，凶不起来的声音软软的没有一点杀伤力，堂本光一只是觉得他是在撒娇，更加坏的直接趴在他胸口，伸出舌头舔上了挺立的乳尖。

「让我尝真点它的味道。」

堂本光一不知耻的话令堂本刚羞的想拿被子盖着自己，却被那人快一步的牵着手，敏感的乳头就这样进到对方的嘴里，感受到他用舌尖挑逗着，甚至过份的吮吸起来，只要轻轻一吸，嘴里马上充满了奶香的液体，仔细分辨还有点属于堂本刚的茶香。

这种新的感觉还堂本光一跟堂本刚都充满惊讶，一个是觉得这是世上最美味的东西之后要分享给别人有点惋惜，一个是决心在断乳前都不要跟堂本光一做了，这种羞的想死的感觉他不想再尝到，然而堂本光一此刻并不想放过他，不停的吸吮怕是会浪费掉似的。

看着他吞咽着最后一口乳汁，堂本刚觉得胸口又麻又痛，眼角的泪珠摇摇欲坠，瞳孔的焦距都散涣了，因为被吸吮了一段时间，乳汁不自主从殷红乳尖上渐渐的渗出，如此色情的画面让堂本光一觉得亢奋的。

 

手指往湿透的小穴探去，几个月都没做的小穴紧得很，虽然AO之间的水鱼之欢可以不用进扩张，可是怕伤到人的堂本光一还是耐下心慢慢的按摩着，手指被温热的内壁包围着，里头又热又湿，Omega天生敏感的身体加上怀孕，泛着水的穴肉不停吸着他的手指。

一手扩张一手拿枕头塞到堂本刚的腰下，捧起了堂本刚小巧的脚掌亲吻，痒得被吻的人扭动了几下身体，放开了脚让他不要动得太过，插进后穴的手指变成三根，肉棒有点颤抖跟乳尖一样渗出米白的液体，后穴空虚的渴望着火热坚硬的东西插进来。

「扣酱，可以了，进来。」  
「别心急。」  
「唔～」

含了含可爱的脚指，就全部放开了，坏心的用性器顶了顶穴口，那里湿得他想直接进去，可是却滑开顶到上面的囊袋，瞄准了好几次还进不去，液体甚至还有愈来愈多的倾向，堂本刚有点受不了，撑起身体把人推倒到床上。

看着那根满是青筋湿透的巨龙挺立着，用一只手撑在男人健硕的胸膛，另一只手扶着性器缓缓地坐了下去，害怕顶到孩子们的堂本刚，动作不敢太大，后穴只吞进了小部分，他就不敢进去了，就这样撑在堂本光一喘息。

 

堂本光一看到他这副样子，怜爱的拨了拨被汗水打湿的长发，双手顺着发尾滑到他的腰轻轻搂住，带着炙热的温度在肚皮上抚摸，像是在哄着孩子一样，堂本刚再次轻轻下坐，再吞进一小段便又停下来。

这样停停坐坐的让两人都不好受，堂本光一还是一下子把人抬起，让他侧躺在床上，自己跪在他后方再次对准，这次终于顺利地整根进去了，进去后的堂本光一不敢乱动，看到堂本刚并没有任何不适才开始缓缓的整根进去。

可是太慢的动作反而让堂本刚皱起了眉头，虽然久违的被堆满的滋味很满足，可是后穴尝到细小的快感后更不满足了，想要更多，堂本光一好像感受到他的不满，突然稍为用力的在对方的身体里顶到底。

两人都发出了感叹的气声，那一下酥麻酥麻的感觉传全身，让堂本刚四肢发软，感受到在后穴的肉穴跳动着，开口让人继续，这刻堂本光一再也不过分的忍耐开始了摆动着腰，手触摸着堂本刚滑腻紧致的肌肤。

好久没有被入侵的内壁，很就抽搐起来夹紧了肉棒，堂本光一知道堂本刚准备高潮了，伸手握着他的性器，想着安慰一下它，却被人拍开了手。

「扣酱，把我插射。」  
「不行，你肚子受不了的。」  
「医生说可以。」

堂本光一没想到堂本刚会去问医生，平时的床事他很容易就害羞，这次却主动的要求自己把他插射，可能真是太久没有喂饱他了，他跟堂本刚一样侧躺着从后进入，深深的吸了一下他腺体发出的信息素，手护着他的肚子大开大合起来。

「嗯......扣酱....继续....阿！！」

再也忍不住的咬着自己的标记，他知道这会让堂本刚发疼，可是这是他们两融为一体的证据，空气中不停飘散着两人的融合的味道，这让堂本光一双眼发红，不停的想要插得深入，狠狠的压着前列腺顶弄。

承受的人闭上眼头向后仰，口张开从高声呻吟变成喘气声，咽不下的口水不停从嘴角偷走出来，内壁不停的收缩，堂本光一知道他要再进入刚刚被打断的高潮，更加耐心的九浅一深的玩弄后穴，一个激灵堂本刚就这样射在床单上，后穴在高潮的情况下夹得更紧，不停的吸吮让堂本光一受不了的顶弄了几下就射了。

马上松开了口拔出性器，绕到对方的面前，问他有没有不舒服的，堂本刚有气没力的说着没事，要他带自己去洗澡清理一下，正常一个孕夫体重肯定会上升，可是堂本光一并没有觉得堂本刚重了多少，直接把人抱到浴室清理。

 

清理干净的两个人摊在床上，堂本光一让人躺到自己的怀里，轻轻的拍着他的背，又再次做出哄小孩的动作。

「扣酱....」  
「怎么了。」  
「你有认真的帮她们想名字吗？」  
「当然有。」  
「不会真的是什么纯子、圣子吧！！」  
「当然不是，是ゆんこ跟のぞみ，汉字是.....」

在堂本光一想解释时他感觉在怀里的人已经昏昏入睡了，把他拥的更紧，另一只手抚上了堂本刚的肚子，「汉字是玥子跟望，意思是宝物跟希望。」这个不器用的傻爸爸轻轻的跟他的女儿解释着她们的名字，接下来他就抱着他的大小宝贝跟希望一起入睡了。

 

－終わり－


End file.
